Struck By Your Spell
by AsLongAsYou'reMine
Summary: What if J.K. Rowling was a witch who wrote the HP series just to make a few more Galleons? This of course led to the overall obsession of today's fans... and one may find that the books are more real than she thinks... Rated T just in case.


Finally! England! I smile and step out of the airport, my grin grows as the sun appears from behind some clouds and warms my face. Going here with my church group for the summer vacation was the best idea I've ever had. I was so excited I booked tickets two weeks earlier than everyone else so I could get a head start. My number one goal? Find Platform 9 and ¾. Just kidding, that's just in the books, but how awesome would that be?  
>I've been obsessed with the HP series ever since I read the first book. I can name every member of the Weasley family, know what all of the horcruxes were, in order of being created and destroyed, and I'm a proud owner of my own wand. Haha. Obsession.<br>I sling my backpack over my shoulder and drag my wheely suitcase behind me as I start down the sidewalk. I bump into a young man who's wearing a long black cloak and glasses. "Sorry, but I was wondering if you could point me to Platform 9 3/4?" I ask with a grin. He's obviously an HP fanatic, what with the way he's dressed.  
>"I'm much too busy to be answering irrelevant questions at this time," he says, starting to walk away.<br>"okay then Percy, gosh," I say with a scowl. What a pompous little... "what?" He turns around. "What did you call me?"  
>"Percy? As in Weasley?" I say again. Now that I'm looking clearly at his face, I frown. He... he looks like Percy.<br>"How do you know me?" he whispers, before grabbing my arm and pulling me into an alleyway and pulling out a stick. He pointed it in my face and said, "Obliviate."  
>Nothing happened. Ok, this guy is more obsessed than me! "Um, was that supposed to make me forget about you?" I ask him.<br>"You need to come with me," he says, tucking away the stick with a worried expression.  
>"Um, no?" I don't even know this guy! And he's like, at least six years older than me!<br>He looks at me seriously and says, "I'm afraid you won't have a choice." Before I could run he grabbed my arm, twisted around, and everything was black.

I felt like I was being smothered. The compression in my chest lifted after only a second though before my surroundings reappeared. I was still clutching my bag and the man had his hand on my arm.  
>"You may let go now," I tell him, shoving him off. "So did I just disapparate? Because if so I believe congratulations are in order. I hear most people faint or throw up after the first time."<br>"this is much worse than I thought," the man I refer to as Percy mumbles. "Kingsley won't like this one bit."  
>He walks towards an old phone booth and I guess I'm expected to follow.<br>Once we are both in the booth, the man presses a few numbers and a womans voice comes on, apparently wanting to know who we are. the man answers, "This is Percy Weasley bringing-"  
>"Danielle Harris," I fill him in.<br>"Danielle Harris in as a... Visitor."  
>"Visitor," the same recorded voice says, "please attach this label to your robes," a label instantly popped up. I stuck it on the front of my shirt and listened as it said to subject my wand for registration at the security desk.<br>"But I dont have a wand," I whispered to the person that I had now accepted as Percy Weasley.  
>"We'll deal with that problem when it arises." Percy tells me with a slight frown.<br>"So why are we at the Ministry of Magic?" I ask him. Percy doesn't answer, he just steps out of the elevator and I follow him close behind. "Is Kingsley the Minister now? You mentioned him earlier. What about your dad? Does he still work here?"  
>Percy glares at me. "I suppose next you'll be asking if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead."<br>"Well actually yes," I said with a small smile. "I was."  
>"Since last year," Percy answers. "And the answer to your other two questions is yes as well."<br>"But why are we here?" Again I'm ignored as we near the security desk containing a few bored looking wizards.  
>He holds his hand out for my wand. "Um, I haven't got one," I say sheepishly.<br>The man raises his eyebrows and looks at Percy. "I suppose I'll have to alert the minister," the man says in an annoyed tone. He writes something on a piece of paper and throws it in the air. It folds itself into a paper airplane and zooms off. I watch with rapt interest before turning back to Percy. He has his stick, er WAND I guess, out again and he's pointing it at me. "Obliviate," he says again. And again, nothing.  
>"Strange isn't it? I'm supposed to forget but I still remember. Perhaps you need a new wand," I tell him.<br>He merely glares at me before looking up. An airplane has made it's way over to us. The security man reads it before mumbling, "He says go on up."  
>Percy nods before walking off, I'm stuck following him again. We get into another elevator in a stony silence. Percy seems worried about something. Whatever. Let him worry. He's not a muggle trapped in the Ministry of Magic.<br>"Come in," a deep voice says as Percy raps on the door.  
>"Sir!" Percy says hurriedly, "look." He points his wand at me again. But I don't pay attention to him, I'm too busy looking at the office and the man sitting in the huge chair before me.<br>"Hi Kingsley, er Minister sir," I say as Percy tries to obliviate me.  
>"Would you stop it!" I yell at him. "We already know it doesn't work!"<br>Percy ignores me and turns to the Minister. "Well sir?"  
>"It's amazing," he says. "How are you producing a shield charm without a wand?" he asks me.<br>"I'm not. I'm... I'm a muggle sir," I tell him.  
>"For the most part I would say yes. But you must have some witch properties is your body can fully protect you from an obliviation spell."<br>"I suppose," I say relunctantly. This is too unreal. I glance around and then back at Kingsley. "Why sir?"  
>"Well I suppose we'll have to subject you to some witch teachings, try to get that magic out of you."<br>"Are you saying you want me to be a... a witch?"  
>"That would be the goal yes?" Kingsley says to me before turning to Percy. "Bring me Potter and your brother Percy. She'll be needing protection. And then call in to the Leaky Cauldron. Let them know they should save her a room. We'll pay for it of course," he says, looking back at me.<br>Percy leaves so it's just me and the Minister. "You're quite alright with this," he says.  
>It's not said as a question, but a statement. I still feel the need to nod my head though.<br>"That's good," he says, twiddling his wand, "quite good. Ah, you're here," he looks up as the door opens. I glance up too and nearly faint. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walk into the room.  
>"You need us Kingsley?" Ron asks. I drink in his voice. This is amazing.<br>I glance Harry's way and notice his scar immediately. He looks at me before turning his attention back to Kingsley. "-a wand and things you know," he was saying. "I'll look to getting her a proper teacher."  
>"Who?" I ask.<br>"We'll see. It might be a bit hard at the moment to find one considering..."  
>"Considering what?" I ask.<br>Ron looks annoyed, "Never you mind," he growls.  
>"Ron," Harry says patiently. Wow. He talks.<br>"Well she's not going to just march in here and nose around," Ron complains.  
>"Well excuse me! It's not MY fault your brother abducted me!" I speak up.<br>"Enough," Harry says. "Let's go."  
>"Where?" I ask.<br>Ron rolls his eyes but Harry glances over and says, "To Diagon Alley."


End file.
